Field of the Invention
This application relates to lubricating oil compositions containing hydrocarbylpoly(oxyalkylene) aminohydrocarbyloxyhydrocarbyl carbamates which contribute dispersancy and detergency to the compositions.
Lubricating oil compositions, particularly for use in internal combustion engines, have long performed many functions other than simply lubricating moving parts. Modern-day, highly compounded lubricating oil compositions provide antiwear, antioxidant, extreme-pressure and anti-rust protection in addition to maintaining the cleanliness of the engine by detergency and dispersancy. Many lubricating oil additives are well known for accomplishing these functions. For maintaining engine cleanliness, a well-known class of ashless detergents which have been found to be particularly useful are poly(oxyalkylene) carbamates. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,648 and 4,247,301 disclose and claim fuel compositions containing certain poly(oxyalkylene) aminocarbamates and poly(oxyalkylene) polyamines as deposit control additives. While, in general, deposit control additives are not believed to be useful dispersants for lubricating oil compositions, certain aminocarbamates and certain polyamines are useful in this regard.